


After Tsunkatse

by mrs_javert



Series: Tsunkatse La Sirena! [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tsunkatse, raffi x seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/pseuds/mrs_javert
Summary: Raffi takes care of Seven after the La Sirena Tsunkatse bout...(You will need to read my fic “Tsunkatse La Sirena!” first as this is set immediately after it)
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Series: Tsunkatse La Sirena! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	After Tsunkatse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@troodster1972](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40troodster1972).



> Set immediately after my fic “Tsunkatse La Sirena!”.
> 
> I had this little afterthought rolling around in my head so decided to write it. No real ‘story’ as such, I just wanted to write this little afterward scene.

After Tsunkatse.

“Not far now, just a few more steps babe, I’ve got you”.  
Raffi gently took each step along La Sirena’s walkway at a pace much slower, and with much more care, than she normally would.  
The lighting was the standard strength, dimmed only by the freighters dark bulkheads.  
She carefully supported Seven’s weight as they walked.  
The tired xB made no complaint at the slower place and having her arm draped around Raffi’s shoulder certainly helped.  
Seven had limped with every step and the walk from sickbay, painfully climbing those damn steps, had taken much longer than it ordinarily would have.  
“Home sweet home”, Raffi announced softly as they reached Seven’s quarters.  
Having regularly let herself in many times throughout various times of the day and night Raffi punched the access code into the panel to open the door with a whoosh.  
“C’mon honey lets get you in”, she urged and lead the way again as they both shuffled in through the door.  
The pair stepped inside, Raffi looking around momentarily while deciding where was best to deposit Seven.  
Seven’s quarters were extremely bare.  
There was the standard fixtures and fittings of La Sirena’s quarters, a bed, chair, a small closet, a desk and some drawers.  
Folded in a neat pile on the table was the few shirts, sweaters, and jeans that made up all the clothing Seven owned (Raffi of course knew the underwear was second drawer down along with their shared pair of self releasing handcuffs). Seven’s jacket hung over the back of the desk chair and a few of her meagre possessions, a handheld holo imager, a pouch containing a small amount of currency from various worlds, and a couple of small yet intricate tools Raffi assumed were used by Seven to maintain her implants - although she had respectfully never asked.  
“Umm I think I’ll sit you just here on the bed first babe”, Raffi decided, “then I’ll get a shower ready for you”.  
Seven grimaced as Raffi led her to the bed and slowly helped her to sit down.  
“Thanks”, Seven said and looked up with a nod of thanks to her curly haired lover.  
She brushed a hand through her dishevelled hair and watched as Raffi disappeared into the bathroom to set the shower.  
As she waited she unfastened the Tsunkatse gloves she still wore on both hands and discarded them next to her on the bed.  
She looked down and flexed both hands now they were both free of the gloves.  
The right was a little stiff from the impacts of her punches but she was satisfied her broken finger had been satisfactorily healed by the EMH.  
A moment later she unbuckled the harness that held the chest and back sensors and it too was discarded next to the gloves.  
Hearing the sound of the much needed shower starting up Seven leant over and began unlacing the boots that were a part of the Tsunkatse get up.  
Her body protested its displeasure at the movement. The EMH had healed her three damaged ribs but pangs of pain and strains still made themselves known to her as she moved.  
She kicked off the first boot, for once not really caring where it fell, and then the second.  
“Showers ready babe”, Raffi proudly announced as she emerged from the bathroom and strode towards Seven, “hot but not too hot”.  
Seven smiled as Raffi offered both her hands to help her stand back up. She took them gladly and raised her aching body back up with Raffi’s support and then, once stood, wrapped both arms around Raffi to embrace her in a hug.  
Raffi just held her, wrapping her own arms around Seven and taking in her warmth.  
“You alright babe?”, Raffi quietly enquired into Seven’s ear as they embraced.  
“Just tired”, Seven admitted in little more than a whisper, “the adrenalin from the fight has finally worn off”.  
“Damn right...”, Raffi pulled away with a smile, “you know, we can go do my holodeck hot tub tomorrow, it’ll wait”.  
Seven nodded gratefully, fully aware that she was being quiet even by her own standards.  
The thought of Raffi in the holo-hot tub was extremely tempting yet Seven knew both her exhaustion and her bruised body would inevitably place a downer on what should be an otherwise alluring late night.  
“Tomorrow would be acceptable”, Seven pulled her face back a little from Raffi and agreed. She gave a small smile and leant her head in towards Raffi, planting a small kiss on the taller woman’s lips.  
Raffi smiled as she looked at Seven. Her black eye remained prominent although Seven had assured her that her nanoprobes would heal it within a day or two and traces of now dried blood remained on Seven’s right cheek, her knuckles and in her hair.  
Raffi pulled out of the embrace and moved to stand behind Seven.  
“C’mon lets get you out of this babe before you expire, honestly Honey you look like you’ve just fallen out of a Klingon nightclub”.  
Seven made a muted chuckle at the comparison which probably wasn’t far off in accuracy.  
Gently Raffi took the zip of Seven’s Tsunkatse suit in her fingers and moved it down.  
“I’ll be gentle”, she promised.  
Slowly she eased the zip downwards allowing Seven to reach up and ease her arms steadily out of the shoulder straps.  
As the upper half of the garment fell away Raffi winced as more colourful bruises revealed themselves. A large purple bruise was forming to the rear of Seven’s left shoulder, more on her right side and yet another on Seven’s lower back where tritanium spine met flesh.  
Seven’s body tensed momentarily in response to an accidentally brushed bruise as Raffi finished lowering the zip just beneath Seven’s waist.  
“Sorry babe”, Raffi apologised “I didn’t mean to hurt you”.  
She recognised from the movement of the long blonde hair that Seven was shaking her head in response.  
“It’s fine”.  
“It’s not fine babe”, Raffi shook her head as she bent down to one knee and pulled a leg of the Tsunkatse suit so Seven could step out of it, “I don’t like seeing you half beaten like this”.  
Seven made an almost-smile as Raffi took the other leg of the suit and she stepped free of it wearing only her black knickers yet feeling no embarrassment before Raffi.  
“If it’s any consolation, I think Elnor will be feeling somewhat sore too”, the former Borg pointed out.  
Raffi rose back to her full height. The sight of Seven nearly naked would normally give her cause for great joy, not to mention the temptation to turn the xB around and playfully shove her onto the bed.  
Tonight’s situation differed as Seven’s body revealed the full toll of the Tsunkatse bout.  
Shaking her head Raffi frowned, “Elnor let the EMH heal all his injuries”.  
She picked up the silver fighting gear and tossed it to one side out of the way and looked Seven’s bruised body over once more.  
“You could have let him treat all this” she gestured to various marks and bruises and then stopped at Seven’s black eye, “or atleast this?”  
Seven closed her eyes for a brief moment, the bruised one with slightly more difficulty, and exhaled a large breath.  
“Fixing my ribs and broken finger was sufficient”, she stated, noting her unintentional dip back into formal tones of old.  
Careful not to touch any bruises Raffi placed a gentle hand onto the left shoulder of her stubborn partner.  
“Seven, you’re in pain”, she observed as her expression changed to a more saddened one.  
“I will be fine”, Seven straightened her posture, “I was in pain last time. I recovered”.  
“Look I can just summon the EMH here in private if you like and he can...”, Raffi suggested with a shrug.  
“Raff...”, Seven responded almost too quickly and Raffi stopped, cut off mid sentence.  
Seven sighed and took both of Raffi’s hands in her own.  
“I’m sorry...”, she said having noted her own abruptness and gave Raffi’s hands a warm squeeze.  
Seven looked down at her own body, noting areas where flesh failed to fully conceal metal and the remnants of implants remained visible.  
“I just don’t like my people examining my body”, Seven admitted, “present company excepted ofcourse”.  
Raffi suddenly understood her lovers meaning and raised her head to give a slow nod and warm smile.  
“It may not look it now but my nanoprobes are already repairing the damage”, the former drone reassured, “I promise”.  
Raffi breathed out a small chuckle as she accepted being defeated by Seven’s stubbornness.  
“Come on”, she again stood herself next to Seven and placed her arm around her waist while giving Seven’s body a small nudge, “you’ve got a shower waiting to wash the day off”.  
Once again Seven placed her arm around Raffi’s shoulder and accepted her assistance to limp across to the bathroom.  
“I’ll be fine from here”, Seven reassured as they reached the door.  
With that Seven retrieved her arm and Raffi released her support from Seven’s waist as the xB limped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
Raffi waited.  
At first she remained loyally by the door listening to the sounds of movement and the sprinkle of the water being disturbed as Seven showered.  
After a few minutes Raffi began to pace, slowly at first but then a little quicker, all the while listening for any sign or sound of Seven requiring assistance or, Heaven forbid, Seven passing out suddenly from some undetected injury to her body or unknown damage to a vital implant. All of these scenarios existed only in Raffi’s head yet the longer Seven was out of her sight the more her paranoia regarding her injuries ran wild.  
Raffi stopped, cleared her throat and puffed her curls around with her hands to ground her thoughts back to reality.  
Seven’s reputation was well known but this was, Raffi reluctantly thought, the first time she had ever seen her hurt and vulnerable.  
“Seven’s a tough chick”, she reminded herself quietly as she continued to listen to the sounds from the bathroom.  
A couple of minutes later the shower ceased.  
Raffi continued to listen, noting the sound of movements.  
She was about to call to Seven and ask if she was alright when the door opened.  
Seven emerged now wrapped in a large white towel, her damp hair dangling down over her shoulders.  
“Thank you for standing guard”, the Ranger quipped as she again reached out, this time linking her arm with Raffi’s own for support.  
Raffi once more led Seven slowly towards the bed allowing her to set the pace.  
“Lets get you laid down before you, ummm, fall down”, Raffi suggested.  
Once next to the bed Seven slowly sat down and her shoulders dipped as she allowed her aching muscles to relax.  
“Almost there...”, Raffi spoke soothingly. She bent down and helped Seven raise her tired feet up and turn herself round to lie down on the bed.  
Raffi noted the audible exhale of breath as Seven finally laid her head back onto the soft pillow and momentarily closed her eyes.  
“Relax Honey”, Raffi purred, “Nurse Raffi’s gonna take good care of you”.  
She saw Seven slowly smile as she turned and moved over to the replicator.  
After giving a few instructions a small bowl materialised inside the replicator along with a soft cloth.  
“Warm water with an infusion of nectar from the Vulcan T’mal flower”, Raffi noted, “known throughout the Federation for it’s healing properties....well, according to JL anyway...”.  
She picked up her items moved back towards where Seven lay on the bed.  
“Babe?”, she spoke quietly as she set the bowl down beside the bed.  
There was no response.  
Raffi lowered herself to check, putting her own worried mind at rest as she observed.  
Seven’s chest rose and fell peacefully with each breath and her eyes had drifted shut, even the severely bruised one.  
Raffi couldn’t help but smile contently as she watched.  
“Sleeping like a baby...”.  
Quietly Raffi dipped the cloth into the warm water, wringing it out almost silently before folding it lengthways.  
With utmost care she gently placed it over Seven’s black eye, taking care so as to avoid waking her exhausted lover.  
“Thought all you lil’ nanoprobes could use a hand”, she whispered.  
Seven did not stir from her sleep.  
Satisfied with the medicinal compress she had applied Raffi again rose to her feet. She crept silently to the set of drawers and eased one open and then another as she searched for something.  
Quietly she eased a woollen blanket from the third drawer. She knew it had been in there somewhere as she and Seven had recently snuggled under it whilst watching an old holo Raffi had recommended.  
Raffi once more returned to Seven’s bedside and gently held out the blanket. She slowly lowered it over Seven, ensuring that the xB was fully covered and warm before gently stroking her fingers through Seven’s loose damp hair and placing a gentle kiss above her ocular implant.  
Reaching out she quietly pulled up the chair upon which Seven’s jacket was draped and sat herself on it next to the bed.  
It would be a long night but Raffi would sit and watch over Seven, ensure she slept peacefully and be on hand if she woke needing anything.  
She reached for Seven’s jacket and placed it around her own shoulders for both warmth and a little moral support as she watched the blanket move to the rhythm of Seven’s breathing.  
“Sleep tight babe...”, Raffi spoke gently and yawned quietly, “and please no more Tsunkatse...”.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided La Sirena has the option of a real hot water shower just because....


End file.
